


Tango 'Till They're Sore

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sort smut-shots about Grimsley and Shauntal, based on the 30 Days of Smut challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango 'Till They're Sore

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list is taken from http://bitofkink.livejournal.com

**1\. Standard Procedure**

 

Shauntal lay on all fours, hunched over her laptop as Grimsley's hands ran along her pantyhose-clad rear, a big hole torn in the front and her panties torn aside. The clacking of keys as she wrote at almost superhuman speeds only got worse as he pushed into her, the next word in Shauntal's story spilling out of her lips in a heavy moan. He was her inspiration, working her over with his fingers, lips, and eventually his cock, as nothing motivated Shauntal like arousal. His teasing and eventual fucking somehow invoked the most productive writing periods, and in the interest of getting her books out as quickly as possible, the laptop was a common fixture in the bedroom.

 

It never felt impersonal, as the slow muttering of her words as she typed them frantically, her fingers unable to keep up with her mind, often broke for a moan or a cry of his name. And of course banter was a given between them. Banter could never not be. But their taunts and snide remarks were the equivalent were their equivalent of sappiness and declarations of how good it felt, their affection for one another very poorly masked by the snark. They settled into such a strange idea of what "normal" sex was between them, but the way it clicked kept them from questioning it.

 

**2\. Spanking**

 

Grimsley didn't like Shauntal being over his lap; it seemed too limiting, didn't let him see all the subtleties in her body's response. But lying on the bed, hands tied behind her back, he got the full view of his lovely girlfriend, round ass raised high and bare for his enjoyment. And oh how he enjoyed, soaking in the sight of her body, letting her squirm in anticipation as his hand ran along her skin teasingly, from the small of her back to her thigh. That jackpot steadily rose, Shauntal both uncertain of when he would strike, and desperately wanting him to.

 

When he did hit her, her entire body reacted. Her back arched, her wrists strained against the scarf tying them up, her toes curled, and of course her ass shook with the impact in a way that made him bite his lip and deliver another one. But there was no third slap as his hand returned to the soft touching. It was the only way Grimsley knew to make spanking a not completely enjoyable experience to his masochistic lover, delivering small spurts of the pain she wanted followed up by teasing. It kept his hand from getting sore too fast, and was the only way to reach the point much-desired of soaked thighs and begging.

 

**3\. Bath or Hot Tub**

 

Taking baths together were less about sex, and more about relaxation. Long soaks in hot water, lying on opposite ends of the tub with her legs overlapping each others' bodies. The sex could certainly be there, but they cared more about letting the heat melt away assorted aches and stresses than they cared about orgasms. Even their banter slowed down and seemed more tender as they cuddled in the tub, soaking in the intimacy and lazy context. They took their time in washing themselves to justify lingering in the tub as long as they could.

 

At least in the beginning. As time went on, someone would inevitably be unable to help themselves and go in for something teasing. Relation gave way to foreplay as Grimsley took one of Shauntal's feet and brought it to his lips, sucking on her toes from out of nowhere. Instead of trying to stop him, Shauntal slid down the tub wall a little bit, purring as her head came to rest on the edge, pushing her foot toward him more so he didn't have to crane his neck. "If you insist," she said softly, fingers running down her wet, squeaky clean body to tend to herself as he kissed her feet.

 

**4\. Pegging**

 

In most things, Shauntal had plenty of restraint, but when she wore her strap-on it was hard to keep subtle. She was sure there was nuance to the whole thing, but all she did was slam into Grimsley and fuck him senseless. Maybe it was what little it did for her physically, the main appeal to pegging Grimsley being that she could watch him squirm and fuck that smug, charming smile off his face. She certainly wouldn't accomplish that by being gentle.

 

Pinning his wrists down against the bed, Shauntal pounded away. It was a clumsy fuck, but somehow that made it even better for Grimsley, who sometimes just needed something rough and sloppy. Masochism crept in, and having his hair pulled, her nails dig into his wrists, and of course her hips slamming into his ass as the thick, long toy pushed deep into him all felt so incredible. So completely devoid of subtlety or grace, and sometimes that was precisely what Grimsley needed.

 

**5\. Solo-ing together**

 

Simply using her vibrator had ceased to be properly satisfying for Shauntal, who had finally met someone who could match her appetites; their sex life was too frequent and exciting for simply masturbation to really do anything for her anymore. Grimsley, on the other hand, certainly handled things just fine with a tight grip on his cock. But affection could give the writer what she was missing; Grimsley's mere company and warmth could push her over the edge given enough time, and sometimes that sort of experience seemed interesting and different. They were all about different.

 

Lying on their sides, they faced each other on the bed, Grimsley thrusting into this fleshlight and trying not to tap Shauntal's thigh with it too much at the peak of each push. Shauntal worked herself over with her vibrator, the familiar boyfriend substitute of old. They go at each others' lips hungrily, but not as hungry as when they get at their necks. Sucking at faded hickeys to keep them from vanishing, whispering soft affections. It was proof to Shauntal that the real magic was in how much she loved him.

 


End file.
